


GTA V: Thirst In Los Santos (One-Shot Collection)

by FandomMami01



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Emotional Porn, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMami01/pseuds/FandomMami01
Summary: Hello, I am the author of these fanfics and I will be writing completely unrelated one-shots between the reader, the main characters, and other extras in the story, if requested or if I want. Some of these are from my own imagination, and desires. Let me know if you guys have any specific requests or scenarios!
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Reader, Amanda De Santa/Trevor Philips, Floyd Hebert/Trevor Philips, Franklin Clinton/Amanda De Santa, Franklin Clinton/Reader, Franklin Clinton/Tracey De Santa, Michael De Santa & Reader, Tracey De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. Little Deaths - (Trevor Philips x FemReader)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fan-fictions, consider supporting me on patreon! Or maybe just promote it! Not to burden any of you, but I am currently in a troubling living situation where I'm living out of motels with my siblings and mother. If you guys could help support me, that would be amazing!! If not, I completely understand and hope you all enjoy my fanfiction as a non-tier patron, or an AO3 user nevertheless!  
> 
> 
> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=45475129)

When Ron had mentioned someone had intercepted his cargo, he hadn’t known what to think except that he had to kill whoever it was. No one was allowed to make him look like a fool, especially not someone so new to town. Trevor Philips was a big player, and for someone to just walk in and act like they own the place was absolute dog shit. So when Ron traced your address, he had eagerly taken off towards it with no other information needed. Anyone in that house would be killed, no matter what.

However, after sneaking through your unlocked restroom window, he hadn’t expected you to be there. You, a female, in her lingerie as she looked at herself in the mirror, as the shower steamed behind the curtain, looking at him with those perfect cock-sucking lips slightly opened in surprise. He didn’t know how someone who was so despicable and stupid enough to steal from him could be so... fuckable. 

You had been distracted with your own thoughts, thinking of all the shit you’ve been through lately as you stared at your own reflection, when you heard a loud thud to the left of you. You turned with a small gasp, surprised to see a stranger with an assault rifle in hand. He was dressed casually, as if killing was a casual thing to do in a navy flannel and black jeans, not even bothering to wear a mask over his face, just some aviators.

Your heart was pounding in your chest, but somehow managed to keep your face stoic as you watched him leer at your body. His head was slightly cocked to the side as he licked his lips, not even bothering to hide his arousal in his jeans. You slightly stepped towards the bathtub, and he raised his assault rifle, prepared to shoot. You raised your hands slightly as you sat on the edge of the tub, biting your lip ever so slightly. You put the pieces together quickly, knowing who you had just stolen cargo from the other day, and remembered the tales of a frenzied dealer in Sandy Shores. Just by his small actions here alone, you knew he was trigger-happy, and ready to kill no matter how attractive you were to him. Every move you make had to be strategic, and had to lead to somehow putting a pin back in the grenade you purposely, yet unknowingly, set off. You sat up straight, raising your chin and slightly spreading your legs as you rested your palms on the cool ceramic edge of the tub. You could see him glance at your lacy panties, and you resisted a smirk.

Trevor gritted his teeth, “For fucks sake! You’re the one who stole from me?!”

You tucked a hair behind your ear coyly, “Did you expect someone else?”

“Maybe.” He cracked his neck, squaring his shoulders and raised his gun to shoot. “Any last words?”

You swallowed, trying to strategize quickly. You grinned inwardly, knowing exactly what would throw any man off his killer game. “Can I tell you a secret?”

He shrugged, his finger about to squeeze the trigger, “I don’t really give a fuck-”

“I’ve never had an orgasm!”

The shot rang out, making you flinch as the bullet hit the tile and bounced onto the floor. He slightly huffed, raising an eyebrow at you with narrowed eyes in disbelief, “What?”

You licked your lips, not really nervous since you weren’t exactly telling a lie. Whether or not what would happen afterwards was what made you slightly sweat. “I mean, I’ve had orgasms by myself, but never during sex. Nobody could really get it right, I guess.”

You pressed your legs together self-consciously, looking at the floor as your cheeks slightly burned. Again, this wasn’t exactly a lie, though you’ve had orgasms with toys, you could never really feel comfortable with someone enough to completely let go. Not to mention, most men you’d been with were very self absorbed in that area. You looked up at him through your lashes, almost seeing the gears in his head turn as he chewed on his bottom lip, trying to see if you were telling the truth. Even though you hated the idea of practically prostituting yourself to someone who might kill you anyways, if it could buy you some time to come up with a way out of this, it would do. 

Trevor groaned aloud in frustration, cursing out loudly. He started moving his hands, still holding the gun as he spoke, almost angered at the confession. 

“Jesus Christ! I mean, how many times have you had sex and never orgasmed? Have you even done foreplay?”

You shrugged, “I just stopped having sex after I realized nobody would be able to do it for me.” You mostly relied on your toys and hand now, not really missing the heavy weight of someone thrusting into you without any result.

He hummed, raising his gun to shoot again. “Well, tough luck.” 

You nodded, feigning a forlorn expression, “It’s probably too much of a challenge for you, anyways.”

He froze, looking at you with almost a disgusted expression, “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

You shrugged, “I mean, I get it. Most men can’t do it either, so you shouldn’t feel so bad about it.” You almost wanted to laugh in triumph as he narrowed his eyes in anger, knowing you had him now. The most prideful man couldn’t resist this challenge to sex, to having someone at their disposal, at their fingertips. The idea of being able to orgasm on his dick almost made you wet, almost. As if it would actually happen.

Trevor threw the gun on the floor, raising his chin with pride as he held out his arms, as if presenting himself, “Do you know who the fuck I am?”

You slightly tensed, anticipating where this was going as you spread your legs wide, “Why don’t you show me?”

His eyes visibly darkened as he took a step towards you, “Oh, I’ll fucking show you.”

He gripped your wrist suddenly, dragging you out of the restroom and into your bedroom before throwing you on the bed. You gasped as he climbed on top of you, leaning in with a small pause as your foreheads touched, almost as if taking a small breather to take this moment in. Your legs wrapped around his waist, and you could feel the ragged material of his jeans against your soft thighs. You licked your lips, slightly raising your head as his thumb roughly grasped your cheek before his lips met yours brazenly. You slightly moaned into his mouth as his tongue forced its way into your mouth, and ran against yours. His other hand clenched against your waist tightly as he slightly grinded against your center, and you grinded upwards against him in need. In all honesty, you just wanted to get it over with, but you were starting to feel a little horny too. How could you not?

He pulled away with a dark chuckle, his expression smug as he examined you. “You’re pretty fucking eager, aren’t you?” He dry humped against your sex again, and you slightly gasped.

“Trevor-”

“What’s your name, sweetcheeks?” His hand traveled down from your cheek, slightly massaging your neck, then going to squeeze your right breast.

You almost stuttered as you hummed in pleasure, “(Y/N).”

“Well, (Y/N)...” He trailed off as he leaned in, giving you a sloppy kiss, going down your jaw, then stopping at the top of your breast. You inhaled sharply as he pulled down your bra, and you internally cursed as you heard the small rip of fabric. “Your tits are nice.”

He squeezed them with a low groan of pleasure, “Come to daddy…” He leaned in, taking in your right breast’s nipple into his mouth, while softly pinching the other one. You loudly moaned as you felt his tongue against your nipple, swirling around and lapping at the bud, whimpering when his teeth slightly pinched it a little too hard. You couldn’t deny the wetness that was gushing downwards, and slightly humped upwards reflexively. He switched breasts, getting rougher with every second that passed, switching to the other breast repeatedly, which only made it feel so much better. 

“Ah!” You squealed as he bit down on your nipple, almost angry that the feeling it sent down your body was amazing.

Trevor pulled away with a satisfied hum at the sight of your slightly reddened tits, “Perfect.” 

He squeezed them again, kissing them and pulling at the nipples with his teeth, making you shudder before continuing to kiss downwards. You crooned, rolling your body in tune to his sloppy kisses that travelled across your body. When reaching your center, he suddenly grabbed at your thighs and placed them on his shoulders as he sat on his heels, bringing you up from your flat position. Your shoulders rested against the bed as the rest was elevated, and you groaned as he pressed his tongue flatly against your hot and wet pussy.

“An eager beaver…” He repeated the action a couple more times before reaching around to rip your panties off of you, and you shivered at the feel of his breath against your vulva. His hands squeezed harshly just as his mouth sloppily kissed against your clit, and you softly clenched your legs against his head. His tongue lapped at it hungrily, then thrusted into your wet hole with a hum.

You bit your lip hard, restraining yourself from being too loud. You had to focus, to think of how to get rid of him, and definitely had to resist an orgasm for more time. Initially, you had thought it to be easy, you’ve never had an orgasm with anybody before, so why would it be any different this time? Trevor Phillips was definitely becoming a nuisance for you.

He laid you down after a couple minutes of swirling his tongue inside of your hole, savoring the sweet yet tangy taste of your juices as you writhed on his mouth. He settled in between your legs, placing your thighs on his shoulders again, and placed his index finger inside you, pumping in and out in a painfully slow pace. “How’s that feel?”

You nodded wistfully, “Good.”

He grunted, pulling his finger out. You frowned, looking up at him in confusion. He glared at you, “Just good?.”

He picked you up and sat you on top of him as he laid back, resting his hands on your ass with a small slap as he scooted you towards his face. You hesitated, looking down at his determined face with a sheepish expression. You’d never really done this before. 

He gave you a grin, “Come on, baby. Don’t get shy on me now.”

You settled on his face, resting your hands on the headboard for support as your legs slightly shook in protest, and you swore you almost creamed at his low murmur of approval. “That’s it, gorgeous. Sit that pretty pussy on my face.”

You gasped as he thrusted his tongue into your hole again, this time with two fingers inserted too, making you moan loudly again. He thrusted his fingers in and out, moving his mouth towards your clit instead, sucking hard, and making you whimper as you started to rock against him in earnest.

“Yes, Trevor. Yes.” He added another finger, groaning into your vulva which added a vibrating sensation, making you ride him more desperately. You groaned, grinding as you leaned against the headboard, “Fuck, Trevor.”

His other hand squeezed your ass cheek, palming it as he lapped at your clit and your juices, and curled his fingers inside you. You bit your lip, shivering in pleasure while riding Trevor’s face. You couldn’t focus anymore. Everything inside you was simply screaming for more, and holding back wasn’t an option. His teeth clamped on your clit, not too harsh to hurt, but definitely in an intense manner to make you squeal in surprise. You panted, shutting your eyes as you could feel the nerves in your body start to coil. Like a spring, coiling up before a big jump. Your mouth opened, moaning continuously as you rode his face. “Don’t stop…”

You opened your eyes in shock at the absence of his mouth and fingers, looking down at him in need. “Why?” 

You shook your head slightly, disheartened for multiple reasons. Your voice sounded so weak, desperate. You were. Trevor sat up, placing you on his lap with a smirk. Your juices shone on his mouth and chin, and he leaned in to give you a deep and sensual kiss. You kissed him back, tasting yourself with a pleased sigh. His hands gripped at your waist as he pressed you down against him, “I wanna see your ‘O’ face, especially if it’s your first, and your first is gonna be on my cock.”

You huffed, “Tease.”

He smoothed your messy hair, “Mm, you need to earn it, honey.”

You gave him a deep kiss, biting at his bottom lip harshly. He chuckled, slapping your ass. “And how would I do that?”

“By putting those cock-sucking lips to use.” You grinned at his smirk. Maybe you never had received head before him, but you were great at giving head. You looked down at his boner, feeling a little guilty. You unzipped him quickly, reaching in to find him without boxers, and wrapped your hands around his member as you pulled it out. You ran your fingers along the tip, almost in wonder at its veins and bulbous tip. You leaned down, running your tongue flat against the head, then giving it a small peck, and licked your lips, tasting the salty yet sweet pre-cum.

“Heh. That’s cute-”

You suddenly opened your mouth around his member, cutting his snide remark into a loud, surprised groan as you deepthroat him. He tasted remarkably good, yet musky as if he hasn’t showered in a day or two. For some reason, it made you feel dirty and turned you on more, your pussy tightened with need and you resisted the urge to touch yourself. You wanted him to make you cum, so you let yourself get a little frustrated. You slowly bobbed your head up and down, reaching your hands at the base to massage his balls sensually. His hand wrapped your hair, slightly pulling it as you went up and down on his cock. He thrusted up into your mouth, almost making you gag as he sat up on his knees. You backed up a little, still on your fours and having your ass propped up, as he started to face-fuck you, his balls slapping against your chin while his low moans were music to your ears. You had a strange need to pleasure him as good as he had done to you, and you hummed against his dick just to make it all the more better. He panted, going faster and faster against your mouth. For a second, you hoped he would finish against you and that it would be over. You’d both go on your way, and never interact again. Another part of you hated that idea, and wanted him to go through on his promise, but nevertheless you aimed to make him cum in your mouth. He was close, you could feel it as his thrusts started to get sloppy. You started to suck harder, wanting to get him off. He suddenly pressed up against your mouth, staying still against you, but not finishing. You were even more confused, but complied and held still against the base of his cock as he panted above.

“That was fucking close…” Trevor hissed as he pulled you off his dick slowly, having you on your knees to be face to face with him. You both panted, saliva and pre-cum slick against your lips and chin, and he grinned at you before leaning in and kissing you, tasting himself. You were slightly impressed, noting how most guys never would’ve done that because it was somehow gay, yet he clearly didn’t care. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck in bliss, pressing yourself against him happily. He pulled away, sitting against the headboard, and beckoned you forward with a finger. You smirked, straddling him and moaning as he kissed the top of your breasts. His dick wasn’t that lengthy, just average, but it had girth for sure, and you were slightly worried.

“Trev…”

He kissed your neck and jaw, “Mmm, just nice and gently, gorgeous. On three…”

“One…” You bit your lip as you gently grabbed his member, positioning it to the entrance of your sex.

“Three.” You gasped as Trevor suddenly pushed you down with his hands gripping at your waist. It didn’t hurt like you expected, your wetness being enough to have it slide in easily, and the both of you groaned at the feeling of your tight pussy clenching around his cock.

“Christ, (Y/N). You really haven’t fucked in a while…” You shivered, his hands moved to squeeze your ass, and started to move you up and down on his dick. You moaned, gripping at his shoulders for support, taking over the movement as you started to bounce up and down on him faster. He groaned, enjoying the view of your tits bouncing with every small move, “That’s the stuff…”

“Fuck, yes…” You whimpered with every bounce, feeling him really hit the special spot. “Trevor…” He leaned forward, sucking on your nipples and clenching his hands tightly around your ass. You bit your lip, tugging at the hair at the base of his neck, feeling the overwhelming sensation from earlier again. Both of you were starting to get closer, almost frenzied in the way you were riding his cock. He smirked, having an idea.

“My turn.” You gasped when he suddenly laid you down in front of him without slipping out, your head almost hanging off the bed as he laid your legs on his shoulders, and started to thrust in and out while gripping at your ankles. Your eyes fluttered shut, the sensation of him somehow being deeper inside you taking over everything else. His hand gripped at your cheeks, making you open your eyes as your left leg wrapped around his waist instead while he fucked you. “Don’t fucking close your eyes. Keep looking at me. I wanna see you cum, baby.”

You felt the familiar build-up, looking up at him in shock as your breaths were coming out in shudders. His face ingrained into your memory, and his eyes were intense with the haze of pleasure, roaming up and down your body. His name was a prayer on your lips, and you chanted it repeatedly with every thrust he made into you. “Trevor, Trevor, Trevor…” Trevor, Trevor, Trevor, Trevor… 

“Oh, fuck yeah, sugar. Yes, yes. Cum for Uncle T.”

Your muscles tensed, you moaned loudly while your pussy clenched, and you finally came. He kept fucking you though, riding out your orgasm with you, and making it one of the longest orgasms you’ve ever had. You saw stars, the galaxy, fuck, Trevor.

Trevor was in ecstasy inside you, looking at your beautiful back arch as your eyes rolled in the back of your head in pleasure, your mouth open in a long moan. He decided he liked that face, and wanted to make it more, and see what other faces he could make you have. His hand trailed your collarbone as he thrusted into you, amazed at your body and your breasts, your face, and your plump lips. He really didn’t wanna leave, he just wanted to stay here forever.

You could hear his continued profanities under his breath as he pumped into you, his groin slapping against you. You felt your pussy clench again, and you whimpered as he fucked your hypersensitive pussy, almost feeling the need to cry. You looked up, wanting to beg him to stop, but couldn’t when it still felt so good. All you could hear in the room was the clapping of your skin against his, and you moaned, “Trevor, please…”

He understood as he looked at your face, it was too much for you at the moment. He grinned, fucking you as hard as he could before he would cum. Your skin was on fire as you felt the second wave, the second orgasm Trevor would give you. He leaned down, bending your thigh against your torso as he bit at your nipple softly. You whined out his name again, your sensitive pussy clenching and unclenching as the second orgasm overcame you.

Trevor practically dug his nails into your waist as he held still against you with a loud groan, emptying his cum into you while your pussy seized repeatedly on his cock. “Yes! Fuck, yes- I love you!”

You whimpered again, feeling every little drop inside of you, and shivered as he slowly thrusted a couple more times, your pussy milking his cock for cum, before he completely pulled out. He laid down beside you, his and your panting now the only sound in your room. Your eyes slightly widened at the realization as what he said registered. He loves me? What the fuck?

“So, that was…” Trevor trailed off, kind of thrown off himself. He came to kill you, he tried to kill you, yet he fucked you. Now he loves you? Most girls didn’t react good when he’d say that during sex, so he felt awkward now.

“Amazing.” You sighed in content, reaching your hand to his. You grazed your thumb on the back of his hand, giving him a small smile. Maybe this would convince him not to kill you anymore?

He looked at you, speechless. He looked away to gain his composure, staring at the ceiling as a smirk came upon him. “For round one, yeah.”

Your hand instinctively tightened around his, “What did you say?”

If this was the only time he’d be able to have you, he’d make it last. He loved your whimpers as he fucked you doggy style, his skin repeatedly slapping against yours as he hit your g-spot. He really enjoyed your juices when you finally came on his face, practically crying which almost made him feel bad, but mostly swelled his pride. However, the best view was when you rode him with your hands holding your hair up, your tits bouncing up and down as your tight pussy clenched around him. You panted underneath him, spreading your legs wide as he held your arms together above your head. His face was just an inch away from yours, your breaths mixing together, his dirty words and his ragged voice making you all the more wet as he went in and out of you. 

“Fuck, gorgeous. You look so fucking sexy when you look at me like that. Oh shit, baby, yeah, clench around my fucking cock like that.”

You’d lost count of orgasms an hour ago after going a little limp from riding him, and honestly, you didn’t care. You don’t even remember how you got into this situation with him, but you loved it, you loved being in his hands. You could hear the wet noises coming from your sexes, and it drove you crazy as you humped upwards into his thrusts.

“Trevor… Your cock, it’s so good. I can’t-” You gasped into his mouth as he kissed you, sloppily mashing his tongue with yours. You bit at his lips, lost in the moment and overwhelmed by the sensations. He didn’t mind, instead, he kissed down your jaw and neck, and suckled onto your shoulder before biting down hard on your soft flesh. That was the last straw, you felt as if cumming again after so many times was impossible, but Trevor made it happen. He made your pussy pulsate and seize around his cock, almost sore and raw from the many hours of fucking. You let out one last groan, your orgasm making your body go limp as you hazily stared up at Trevor.

“Yeah!” He let out an animalistic roar as he pulled out and finished on top of you, spreading his warm seed on your breasts and stomach. You sighed, running a finger through the cum, then placing it in your mouth, savoring its taste. Trevor smirked, “Don’t make me go for another round, sugar tits.”

You smiled as he rested his head on your stomach, both of you sleepy and content in the afterglow of sex. His fingers ran invisible patterns on your waist as you ran yours up and down his shoulder blades. You hummed as sleep crept up on you, “I guess you were up to the challenge after all.”

You slightly stirred, an hour deep into your slumber as Trevor slowly got off the bed, afraid to wake you up. He’d been hearing your breathing, your soothing heartbeat as he laid on top of you, before realizing he had to leave now. He didn’t really know what to think, what to do as this day had not at all gone as planned. He tucked his penis back into his jeans, sighing as he checked his phone to see 25 missed calls from Ron. He shook his head with a smile as he looked at the time, realizing he’d been gone for seven hours already. It was supposed to be three hours max, one to get here, one to kill you, then another to go back to Sandy Shores. It took an hour and a half to get there, then find your address, then sneak in. However, when meeting you and everything that happened afterwards, well, it was perfectly understandable as to why he’d taken so long. The phone rang as he sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his temple in frustration. On one hand, he could kill you like he had planned to, but on the other… You were so amazing in bed, and probably more so out of it. He knew you had distracted him in that way on purpose, so you were obviously devious and sneaky. Perfect, weak, his. His, you’re his now.

“Boss?! Are you okay? Did you get abducted?”

Trevor grinned to himself, “Ron, my man. I am more than okay, let me tell you-”

“Why didn’t you call?! I was worried sick, there was no murders on the news and-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He huffed, annoyed he had the audacity to interrupt him. His eyes widened, looking behind him to see if the yelling woke you up, but was relieved to find you still asleep happily, “Now, first of all, you didn’t tell me the thief was a girl.”

“Well, you left before I could give you a full debriefing, and-”

“I fucked her.” He smiled to himself, smug in triumph of being the only one to make you orgasm. He suddenly frowned, not knowing if it’d happen again.

“What?”

“You heard me, Ron. I fucked her, real good too. Life-changing sex aside, I really think she could be an asset to us.”

It was simple, really. He’d run his business, you’d run yours. You guys would lend a hand here and there, give each other tips about competition and such, maybe even have a reunion like this every week or so. A part of him wished it was everyday… After explaining everything he had planned to Ron, he got up and looked at you with a smirk. He looked through your room, finding a sharpie, and writing his number on your forearm with a ‘-T’ beside it, but not before writing his name on your ass and other places you wouldn’t notice right away.

The sun burned lovingly against your skin, stirring you awake as you saw red from behind your eyelids. You stretched, groaning in pleasure as your muscles tensed and untensed. You yawned, humming as you started to come to. You sat up, wincing as you felt sore between your legs, and gasped as the memories from yesterday suddenly came to your mind. You noticed the writing on your arm, and stumbled off the bed towards your phone on the bathroom counter. Dialing his number, you felt breathless as the tone rang, the tiles cold against your skin.

“Hello?” His ragged voice was music to your ears, flooding your body with the familiar warmth. He seemed disinterested in the phone call, and you smirked to yourself knowing he’d be interested after you spoke.

“Trevor.” Your voice sounded breathless, suddenly bringing his full attention to you with a full blown grin.

“I was waiting for your call, gorgeous.”


	2. Midnight Snacks - (Michael De Santa x FemReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael catches you in his kitchen at night with only his shirt on. What will he do?

You sighed in frustration as you sat up on Jimmy’s bed, running your hand through your hair. You’d been dating him for a while, but hadn’t actually been able to feel anything more than platonic love for the obnoxious man. Even when you kissed, you couldn’t feel what you thought you should.

Tonight, you’d been ready to do it, convinced you wanted him and wanted to feel more for him. You wore one of his button-ups, it’s length barely enough to cover your boy shorts, which you made sure that they were specifically the lady kind. You’d been waiting for him in his room, sitting at the edge of the bed, wanting to seduce him and surprise him in the best way. He arrived a couple minutes late, and you bit your lip at him seductively. He frowned, looking at you in confusion.

“When did you get here? Is that my dad's shirt?”

You were more than confused, really. You’re here, in nothing but a shirt and lingerie underwear, and he comments on that. 

“I found it in your closet- I... Is that all you noticed?” You felt a pit form in your stomach, almost feeling like some neglected housewife.

“Well, I like your underwear.” He seemed to redden at the cheeks, and you smiled. You got up, walking towards him with an extra sway in your hips. You leaned in, placing your hands on his chest as he placed his on your waist.

Jimmy suddenly leaned in, giving you a sloppy kiss. He didn’t really coordinate with you, mostly just did what he wanted, but still. You were determined to get some dick tonight. You kissed him back to no avail, his kiss just getting more wet. You were starting to feel uncomfortable…

He pressed himself against you, and you could feel his bulge. You went to reach for it, but instead he just pressed himself against you harder, and you frowned as he just groaned into your neck. He had already came.

You scoffed, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

He looked up in surprise, “Oh. Did you want something in return?”

You pursed your lips, feeling sarcastic, “No, Jimmy. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Cool.” He gave you a dopey smile, kissing your forehead, and going to lay down. You shook your head as you heard him start to snore, laid beside him. Now, you walked downstairs in a sour mood, wanting to get a midnight snack from the kitchen. You walked around the island, opening the bottom freezer, and leaning down to look for what you were craving.

You knew you had to break up with him. Tomorrow for sure, especially seeing how incompetent he was in bed, you couldn’t last another day with him. You finally found the ice cream drumstick wrapper, and hummed in pleasure as you could practically taste it now.

Michael stopped in his tracks at the doorway, seeing your ass bent up, with lacy boy shorts, even recognizing his shirt on you, and noticing you definitely didn’t have a bra underneath. From this angle, he could see your breasts swaying. His first reaction was to press his hand against you and massage your pussy through your panties. Hearing your small moan made it worse. Then he remembered you weren’t Amanda, and you were also Jimmy’s girlfriend. Double Jeopardy.

You let out a small squeal in delight, turning around with a small fist up in the air in triumph, then gasping in shock when seeing Mr. De Santa leaning against the doorway. He wore a black Tee, and some basketball shorts, which you could see a faint outline of a bulge. You focused on his face instead, not wanting to think of the unthinkable.

“Mr. De Santa. You scared me.” You subconsciously pressed your legs together, feeling sheepish in his office button-up with practically nothing underneath.

He pressed his mouth into a thin line, “I thought I told you to call me Michael.”

You chuckled as he walked towards the freezer as well, bending down besides you to grab a drumstick as well. “I know, but I just didn’t wanna be…”

He stood up, your bodies almost touching. You trailed off, completely focused on the close proximity of your bodies. You inhaled sharply as his blue eyes slowly raked over your body, specifically towards the unbuttoned portion that displayed just above your chest. Your heart started to pound, and your breathing became a little shallow.

You swallowed, “Inappropriate.” 

Your words were barely above a whisper, and he smirked before closing the freezer and backing up, his elbows leaning against the island. You took a deep breath, regaining your composure.

“So, (Y/N), you stayed the night.” Michael raised an eyebrow, opening his ice cream wrapper. “You and Jimmy… You guys…””

You scoffed, opening your ice cream wrapper too. You took a tentative lick at the cold chocolate cover, slighting biting it, “No. Not in a million years…”

“What?” He looked at you in confusion, not understanding how you or Jimmy couldn’t have had sex when you were dressed like that. Not to mention how good you were with your mouth, the way you licked your ice cream sent a shiver down to his... “Why not?”

You sighed, “No offense, I know he’s your son. But…” You frowned, thinking of earlier, “He came just from a couple kisses and by pressing up against me twice. How am I supposed to sleep with him, let alone keep dating him?”

Michael shook his head, “I knew my son was a slacker, but…” He couldn’t fathom how his son wouldn’t have pounced at the chance to be with her. “Did he even… repay the favor?”

You smiled sarcastically, “Didn’t even think twice about it.” You ate at the waffle cone, enjoying the chocolate coat inside.

“Oh.” He felt embarrassed about his son, almost annoyed he’d treat her so ignorantly. “Well, I mean, maybe that isn’t a reason to break up-”

“I was going to break up with him eventually. I don’t really feel more than I would for a friend… I don’t even know how I ended up being with him, now that I think about it. I thought maybe tonight would be a game changer, something to bring us closer.” You huffed, feeling good to let out your frustrations about his son. “I just can’t hurt him anymore than I have.”

He sighed, “It’s sad to say the apple falls far, far away from the tree.”

You finished your ice cream, looking at him in confusion. “I’m sorry- I- I don’t get what you mean?”

Michael gazed at you intensely with his eyes slightly sparkling in the moonlight. It distracted you immensely, and all you could think about was the bulge he had earlier. He stepped away from the island, going closer to where you stood. His hand cradled your cheek, and your breath hitched as his thumb grazed over the corner of your lips. His thumb showed a smudge of chocolate, and he slowly placed it on his tongue, with a small groan as he shut his eyes for a moment. You bit your lip, suddenly focused on his mouth. His eyes opened as he let go of his thumb with a small , giving you another sultry once over. You realized what he meant, and your eyes widened in realization. You had been saying how you wanted some dick tonight no matter what… still, your boyfriend's dad? His married dad who was at least twenty years older? To be honest, it wasn’t the age that bothered you… it was the fact you knew his wife, his son would hate it, hate you.

“I think you get exactly what I mean.” His husky voice sent chills down your spine, making you drip with anticipation.

“I don’t think I do.” You raised an eyebrow, cocking your head coyly as you placed your hand on his chest, feeling the familiar and blissful warmth swarm your entire body. “What exactly are you implying, Mr. De Santa?”

He scoffed, glancing at your hand before grabbing the back of your waist and pressing you against him suddenly. You slightly gasped, feeling your chest pressed against him in the best way, as well as feeling him down there. His other hand trailed across your collarbone sensually, and he raised an eyebrow back at you. “I thought I told you to call me Michael.”

You smirked, “I thought the apple fell far from the tree. Guess it’s pretty close, huh?”

He furrowed his brows, “Now what the fuck are you implying?”

“You’re so hesitant- I mean, are you afraid you’re gonna cum fast like Jimmy?” You wanted to provoke him, to see how far he'd let you tease him. You grunted as he pinned you down to the counter, and rubbed his hand across your ass. Apparently, he wasn’t having any of it.

“Is this hesitant?” He squeezed your ass cheek, practically making you cream your panties. You lowly moaned as he massaged your ass, using both hands to squeeze it. “No smart comebacks now?”

His hand traveled upwards, pulling on the shirt roughly by the collar, making the buttons pop off as the shirt fell to the floor. His other hand went to your pussy, rubbing you through your panties. You whimpered as your chest met the cold counter of the island, the whole thing felt surreal. You were already wet, feeling his fingers probe and massage you down there made you feel like you could barely breathe.

“Only one… I mean, are you trying to bore me to death?” You could practically feel his determination to make you have a loss for words more than you already were, your words were barely above a whisper at this point.

He chuckled, “Is that so?” His finger pulled down your underwear, leaving you naked. You shuddered as the cold air met your sex, moaning when his finger entered you slowly. “You don’t seem all that bored to me.”

He entered another finger, making you arch your back in an animalistic way. You suddenly stood, and turned around to face him. He gave you a skeptical look, almost afraid you’d change your mind. “What are you…”

You wrapped your arms around him, leaning in. He hesitated, and you bit your lip. “Please, I just really need this…”

Your lips collided, making both of you groan as you gave him a deep kiss. It had been a while since you’d felt this turned on, this close to someone physically, this adored. He kissed you harder, his hand gripping at your back as your hands gripped at his shoulders. Michael’s hands went back down to your ass, before turning you back around and placing your face against the counter. This man was always straight to business… You felt his bulge rub against your pussy, and you moaned.

“Mr. De Santa-”

“Yes?” You heard the sound of a zipper, and whimpered as you felt the tip of his penis rub up and down against your sex. He slowly started to enter you, teasing you as he went in and out, adding an extra inch to each thrust back inside. 

You let out a guttural moan, “Mr. De Santa, what happens after this?” He started to pump in and out of you, penetrating to the hilt, then pulling out all the way. He groaned, roughly grabbing your hips, and relishing the feeling of your wet pussy gripping at his cock as he started to fuck you.

You didn’t mind him ignoring your question. You didn’t expect to be with him or anything, he had a wife and kids. But you couldn’t go back to normal after this, not after the way he touched your body and made you feel things nobody else could make you feel. You felt dirty, you loved feeling used by him, the way his hands grabbed ahold of your skin and lovingly adored the view of your body. The way his cock owned you as it plunged in and out of you, it was unreal.

You felt the fire build up quickly, which wasn’t a surprise considering how amazing Michael was dicking you down. His cock was lengthy, maybe not so girthy, but it felt delicious in this position for sure. Not to mention, in the dead of night in his family’s house, in the kitchen no less, fucking your boyfriends dad who was married. The idea was so naughty, you felt so slutty, it was almost enough to make you cream.

You squealed as he suddenly hit your g-spot, and his hand went to cover your mouth tightly. You loudly moaned into his mouth as he repeatedly hit the same spot over and over, not being able to think about anything but him inside you over and over, and over and over. He leaned over, slightly biting the tip of your ear, still moving his hips at an amazing pace before whispering, “That’s right- squeal. Squeal like the little slut you are, my little slut.”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, just about ready to explode in the best way. Michael could feel it before you did, the clenching and seizing of your tight pussy around his cock as you went into orgasm. You felt tears prick at your eyes as you opened them in a loud squeal into his hand, feeling every nerve seize and lock before going soft. He grunted, your orgasm threatening his own to come forward as well at the erotic sight. 

“Fuck.” He suddenly pulled away, and you gasped at the sudden cold of night without his body heat. He grabbed you, turning you around and picking you up so your legs wrapped around his waist as your elbows leaned on the counter of the island. He slid you down onto him with ease, making you bounce up and down on him. Your breasts bouncing, your sexy expressions were becoming too much for him to handle. You bit down on your lip hard, trying not to make any sound in the house besides the obvious slick sound of your sensitive pussy as his dick went in and out as your bodies collided. He gasped, his thrusts suddenly going sloppy, and you grabbed at his collar to lean him in. You kissed him hard, tonguing him as he suddenly and unexpectedly came inside of you with a loud moan. You whimpered into his lips as he pulled out, slowly helping you on your feet. Your legs shook, you hadn’t been fucked this good since, well, ever.

Michael caught you before you fell, having you lean on him. Your noses touched, and he pressed his lips together pensively. You looked up, blinking in awe of his eyes still. You were weak for colored eyes, just like anybody else really. You knew you should dress yourself, walk away and pretend it never happened. Ugh, his eyes are so blue…

“I’m sorry.” Your breath was shaky, trembling really. You were like puddy in his hands, and he loved it.

“It’s okay. Really.” He gave you a half-smile, and you smirked back.

“That was very…”

“Fun.” He chuckled, before suddenly going serious. “I- Well, do you need me to pay for the after-morning birth control?”

You smiled, “That’d be very chivalrous of you, Mr. De Santa.” 

He nodded, his voice gruff as he glanced down at your nude body, “Don’t mention it.”

He tucked himself back into his shorts, and grasped your hands softly, helping you walk to the backyard with your slightly weak legs.

“Where are we going?” He stayed silent, still leading you. You felt a shiver as soon as you walked out the sliding doors, the cold of the night pricking your skin. “Michael?”

Michael let go of your hands, taking off his shirt. You blushed, noticing his body that was slightly chubby, though that didn’t bother you. It was just so intimate, to see him and experience him like this when he was all suits and sarcasm. Even if it was just for tonight, it was thrilling to see this side of him as if he was yours, just all yours.

He walked over to the hot tub, motioning you along as he started it up with the lights and the bubbles. You were stark naked still, and eager to go in the tub. You stepped down into the warm water, moaning as the sensation relaxed your muscles even more so. He smirked down at you, stepping down into the tub with you.

“Like it?”

“Ugh, I love it. I’d give anything for a hot tub back at my place.” You didn’t have a super extravagant house, but it was decent for your occupation. Your parents had left it to you, but paying off their mistakes in mortgages and such was a hassle. “I need to renovate it soon.”

He chuckled, “So, Jimmy.”

You frowned, “What about him?”

“Well, I don’t know, I just…” He sighed, “Break it to him easy, okay? He’s never been the best of… anything. And this might hurt him more than you think.”

You calmly looked at him, the way his face was illuminated in the hot tub’s light. “Michael.” He looked at you, almost speechless at your serious tone. “Can I be honest with you?”

He froze, almost scared about what you’d say. He couldn’t afford this, he didn’t even know why he slept with you at all. He cursed mentally, he had a wife and kids and everything was just going swell. This was unnecessary, you guys only spent one time fucking. Nothing more.

You giggled at his worried expression, “Can you relax? I’m not gonna ask you to marry me.”

He nodded, feeling the most overwhelming sense of relief. “Sorry-”

“Don’t worry. I’m not offended. I just wanted to ask if this was going to be our only time together…” You scooted closer, a hint of a smile on your lips as he looked you up and down, clearly thinking the same thing.

“Why is that?” He smirked, cocking his head with lust in his eyes. You placed a hand on his thigh, looking up at him while returning a smirk.

“So I can savor this while I have it.” You leaned in, slightly hesitating before you fully met his lips to see if he’d stop you, but he didn’t. You greedily kissed him, deep and enticing a low groan from him. He placed a hand on the small of your back, but slightly pulled away with a frustrated noise. You looked at him, confused. “I’m sorry, I thought…”

“Listen, you’re beautiful. Above and beyond…” His hand clutched at your back with a smile, “But I already broke my promise once, twice… thousands of times already. But I made a new one, and I can’t break it again.”

You nodded, feeling a little disappointed you weren’t able to savor more of him. “I get it, you love her. You guys may mess around, but in the end, you still love each other.” You shrugged, giving him a kiss on the cheek, followed by a hopeful smile. “But, if you ever wanna break that promise again…” 

You stood up, letting the water droplets fall from your body as you walked out of the hot tub. You didn’t spare a glance as you grabbed a towel from a nearby patio table, drying yourself slowly while feeling his eyes on your body happily. You looked back at him as you dried your hair with a hint of a smile, “Let me know, Mr. De Santa.”

Michael shook his head at you with a smirk as you walked back into the house. He couldn’t deny you were alluring, but still, he didn’t want to destroy everything he’s built with Amanda for a piece of ass, for your piece of ass. He had it once, that should be enough for him. Hit it, and quit it. Easy.

Easy, my ass. Michael drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, feeling immensely perplexed. “Fuck it.”

You heard a knock on the door, and paused Netflix. You looked down on yourself, feeling subconscious of your outfit of a baggy sweater and shorts, but dismissed it. Anybody coming to your house would have to deal with it. You opened your door, gasping with a blush overcoming your face as the memories of your encounter together surfaced. After four months, here he was.

“Mr. De Santa… I- How-” He looked disheveled, panting almost as if in distress. He looked at you apologetically, almost regretting being here.

“I’m sorry, I just…” He bit his lip, looking guilty. “I can't…”

You bit your lip, looking at him with a worried expression. “Is everything okay? Mr. De Santa-”

His lips crashed into yours, his hands cradling your face gently as he pushed you back into your house.

You shut your door.


	3. Racing for Pinks - (Franklin x FemReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a race, you figure out Franklin has a sneaky advantage. But he pretends he doesn’t know what you’re talking about.
> 
> You don’t stop until you figure it out.

Sorry this took a while! Life got busy and I got a little tired, but I’m back!!

* * * * * * * *

You slowly pulled up to the racing meet, anxious to see the competition. You hadn’t raced a lot, but your win to lose ratio was pretty good in comparison to other rookies. This would be your first race with a new crew, and you were determined to make a good impression. You parked your car, getting out of the driver’s seat as your heart beat loudly in your chest. You looked to your car, loving the new paint job you’d picked; it was your favorite color with a slight lighter color in neon lights on the bottom of the front, sides, and back of the car. You loved it.

You looked in your reflection, slightly uneasy to how people would perceive you. The denim shorts you wore were black and ripped, you wore a corset in your favorite color as well, with a faded white to black denim jacket. Your Doc Martens were black, with fishnets underneath your shorts, you wanted to show you meant business. After all, racing for pinks was an entire different game. However, tonight you’d have to qualify first. It was like a tournament, and there were ten people here tonight. The first six through the finish line would be paired up to race for pinks, first place with second, and so on. The last four would have to pay up from having lost, the money increased with the lower their placement and going to the qualifying contestants. The first six, would then race in their respective pairs, and the three from those who won would then race again, for placement. The person in last place would lose money, and the first two who won that race would then race for pinks and money, to see who truly is the best. 

(*racing for pinks is slang for racing for the car ownership, aka whoever loses gives up their car)

So this was a big deal to you, and you wanted to make yourself known in this place. To be one of the best racers in Los Santos, and have them never forget it. You were a little early, though. There wasn’t anybody else around just yet besides who you suspected to be Hao, the one who sets these up. He had reached out to you in an email, talking about how he heard you were up and coming in the rookie league, and maybe it was time to step it up. You guys had become good friends over the couple weeks since he contacted you, talking all the time, though it was Hao that did a lot of talking most of the time. He had also pointed you out to a couple Los Santos Custom Garage centers that had helped trick out your car over a phone call, and as you heard the person leaning against the car talk up some girls, you easily recognized his voice. You approached him hesitantly, “Hao?”

The girls immediately frowned and turned away as Hao smirked at you, he went in for a crushing hug as he picked you up a little. “Hey, loca. I’m glad you ended up showing up tonight.”

You scoffed, shoving him away. “Yeah, I knew you’d miss me if I didn’t. You ready to lose?”

He rolled his eyes, “Only if you are.”

You smiled, “So who else is gonna race?”

He shrugged, “A couple of friends from here and there. You’re one of the only rookies.”

You rolled your eyes this time, “You just had to single me out, huh?”

“This is a competition. You gotta show me what you’re made of, fool.”

Other cars pulled in, and you felt your body’s nerves come alive. You were psyched to say the least. The last care caught your attention, it was a Buffalo S, white with built in black light at the bottom, and classy. Impressive, really.

“Whose car is that?” You crossed your arms, suddenly feeling a little intimidated. 

Hao chuckled to himself, “Franklin. He’s one of my best.”

“Not for long.” You huffed, feeling annoyed as you saw the door open to reveal the attractive man. You glared at his form, his white leather jacket and black jeans, his sneakers and diamond studs that shouted money. Your breath hitched as you saw his eyes meet yours, and you looked away just after focusing on the way his tongue darted out to sensually lick his lips. 

He approached you two with a smirk, “What’s good, dog? Got yourself a girl?”

You scowled, and Hao shook his head with a laugh. “She wishes.”

You swatted his arm, “In your dreams.”

He ruffled your hair again and you practically growled as you swatted at him again. “Nah, she’s actually here to race.”

You settled your hair again, annoyed at how it had gotten from Hao’s annoying ass messing with it.

Franklin gave you a slow once over. You saw his eyes linger on yours with a subtle bite to his lip, and he nodded. You gulped, suddenly feeling a familiar warmth spread downwards. “Nice.”

Hao smirked, “Very. Hopefully enough to leave you in the dust.”

You grinned crookedly, giving a pointed stare underneath your lashes towards Franklin, “Trust. It’s enough...”

Franklin shrugged, slightly smug, “A’ight, we’ll see.”

The race was a little difficult, but nothing too bad with the way everyone else faltered at the sharp turns. However, just as you were about the win in first, it seemed like Franklin had something up his sleeve. It was like slow motion, and he sped up ahead of you in inhuman speed. Instead of first, you were second.

You got out of the car with a huff, sauntering over to Franklin as he got out of his car with a smug face.

“What the hell was that?”

“What the hell you talking about?” He feigned a confused expression, but his eyes hinted that he knew exactly what you were talking about.

You grit your teeth, annoyed. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

He rolled his eyes, “You just salty ‘cause you came up behind me, lil mama.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s exactly why.” You shook your head and walked away, dismissing the approval from Hao and ignoring the other racers. You got in your car, skidding away.

You had followed Franklin home cautiously, waiting in your car outside his house as if it was a stakeout. You were a little surprised to see he lived up here in the hills, but not that surprised considering his outfit was very expensive now that you recalled it. It was the middle of the night now, and you waited until his lights were out to make your move.

You quietly crept towards his house’s garage and examined it before spotting the small window on the side. Luckily, there was an air vent just on the side that would help you climb through it. You barely fit, and you cursed yourself for having the curves your body did as you squeezed through. You fell on the cold garage floor with a small shriek and a semi- loud thud. You waited for a second, and was relieved when you heard nothing else.

You got up, shivering at the cold before walking up to his car. You wanted to examine it, but you didn’t know what to look for. There was something he had that you didn’t know of, that not even Hao knew of, because not even he could’ve done what Franklin did. You bent down, looking at the exhaust when you heard a loud slam. You looked up, ready to be caught when you saw nothing.

Your gaze wandered, and you gasped. The window sealed shut, and you ran to it, desperate to open it. But you didn’t know how, and you couldn’t reach it either. This garage was basically empty as well. You were stuck here.

It was cold, and damp. There were no buttons anywhere to open the garage, and you wondered if a remote for the door was in Franklin’s car. You slowly opened the door, and thank god, it was unlocked. There was no remote, and not even a key for the heater. Yet it was still warmer than outside the car.

You moved to the backseat, curling into a ball as you slowly fell asleep, thinking of what you could do when you woke up.

You gasped awake as your leg was suddenly pulled, and you shrieked as you met the floor again. You groaned, opening your eyes you see someone’s groin. You looked up, squinting to see a really angry Franklin standing above you. 

You stammered as you slowly stood with your hands up defensively, “Lo-Look, I can explain-“

He grabbed your arm roughly, and walked you around to press you against the hood of his car and you grunted, “You got a strap?”

You stammered again as he felt you up, “Wh-What? No!”

His hands clenched against your waist first, then travelled down to your legs. You swallowed, trying not to think of the compromising position you were in. His hands hesitantly went up your sides, and you knew he considered searching your most intimate parts, but he didn’t. He slowly pulled away, looking you up and down with a confused and annoyed expression.

“Then?” He held his arms out as if gesturing to his things, “What you here for?”

You sighed, turning around with a sheepish expression, “I wanted to see what gave you the edge yesterday…”

He groaned and crossed his arms, “You still on about that?”

You shook your head, convinced, “I know what I saw-“

“You saw me win the race. End of story.”

You groaned, annoyed. “I know you have something up your sleeve.”

Franklin was too much of a gentleman to search your intimate parts even though he wanted to, but now he felt stupid. You were here over his hidden ability, and he couldn’t exactly reveal that without being called a cheater. He didn’t know for sure if you weren’t armed, if you weren’t hiding a strap between your tits or some shit. He contemplated what to say, before ultimately giving you a nonchalant shrug. No way you were gonna make him fess up.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms too, “What’s it gonna cost to make you tell me?”

“Heh, nothing you have.” He turned around, pulling his phone out and ignoring you. You thought for a second, and sighed when you couldn’t come up with much. You went to walk away, when you looked at his car again. You didn’t mind racing in the next couple games, but with the ultimate game against each other; you knew you’d lose. You’d always be second.

That’s when you thought of a malicious idea. You were annoying when you wanted to be, so you’d just annoy him into telling you. The next race wasn’t for another week, so you’d just follow him and annoy him.

You looked over with a smile, and sat there on your phone as well. Franklin looked over, confused.

“Why you still here?”

You shrugged coyly, “Well, I can’t give you anything, so I’ll just ask until I get an answer.”

He sighed, “And what if I kill you?”

You smirked, “Hao would never forgive you.”

Franklin scowled and started to walk out of the garage. You followed, as promised.

You spent a whole of three days with him, eventually even going as far as to eat his food and accompany him where he went; to the store, to hang out with his friends (who teased him about you and eyed you without shame), and even to the strip club. You also teased him every chance you got, like leaving the door slightly open when you showered, bending over in front of him constantly, and making sure to stay in close proximity. He barely even spoke to you, and you were afraid you weren’t getting to him. 

You were getting tired of wearing the same thing, though. You left your fishnets on, but took off the corset, jacket, and shorts in a groan, and slipped on one of his large jerseys as he sat on the bed with his phone to his ear. You hadn’t worn a bra or panties, luckily the jersey was big enough to cover the important parts, and you prayed he wouldn’t notice your bra less top, but of course luck wasn’t on your side.

Franklin looked over, his words trailing off as he looked you up and down with a primitive stare. You almost didn’t mind, warmth spreading in the best way, but you simply smirked and walked out of the room towards the backyard. A Rottweiler stood in front of you, growling, and you yelped in fright. You usually weren’t afraid of dogs, but this one was big and baring its teeth at you. 

Franklin came up behind you, and you unknowingly pressed up against him as you tried to back away from the dog. He laughed, his hands grasping your waist as he side-stepped you.

“You afraid of a little dog?”

You winced as the dog growled again, and Franklin sucked in his teeth to scold him, “Down, Chop. She’s a friendly.”

He held out his hand to you, and you felt confused before taking it cautiously. He slowly moved your hand in front of the dog’s nose, and your body tingled again with the close proximity against Franklin as it always did. 

“See? He don’t bite, he’s just all talk.” You felt relieved when Chop licked against your hand, and seemed to smile goofily while panting. You were on your knees now, petting Chop as he approached you. You laughed at first, but then groaned when he licked your cheek sloppily. You got up, wiping away the saliva with a disgusted expression.

Franklin laughed, “I’ll get you a napkin, come on.”

You followed him back inside, shutting the door with a smile towards Chop as you followed Franklin through the house. He led you back upstairs and to the kitchen, and you gratefully took the paper towel he handed you with a small chuckle.

“He’s a nice dog. Well trained too.”

“Yeah, that’s all me. He was my buddy Lamar’s dog, but I took him in instead.”

You nodded, “That’s really cool. I’m not allowed to have a dog in my apartment, but I secretly have a cat.”

“Cats?”

You nodded again, feeling sheepish. Most people didn’t like cats. You recalled how an ex-friend of yours said they would run over a kitten if they had the chance, and grimaced.

“That’s cool.” Things got awkward quickly. You had been doing so well before, but that wasn’t the point. You were supposed to drive him insane with your annoying presence anyhow, so this was good, right? “Can I show you something?”

You looked up in surprise, his chocolate brown eyes almost twinkling with excitement. You tentatively smiled, “Okay.”

-

He led you back to the garage, and you felt a little nervous. It was the middle of the day, and the large garage door was open. Anyone who would drive by would see you in just a jersey; would they think you’re his girl?

He opened the hood of his car, showing the engine and other parts. You gasped, noticing how he had the latest of everything.

“Is this that new model?”

Franklin nodded, “Yep. Just bought it three days ago.”

You huffed in amazement. No wonder he was so fast. You bent over slightly, examining the engine in wonder. Franklin’s breath hitched, seeing you had no underwear whatsoever through your fishnet stockings. He had been a gentleman this whole time with your incessant teasing, and a part of him wanting to take you right then and there. Even though he resisted that temptation, he couldn’t help but stare at your glistening pussy.

You didn’t even notice until you suddenly felt a different type of tension, a more intense and sexual tension in the air. You looked behind you to see Franklin suddenly look away with his hand covering his face. He looked bashful…?

Your eyes traveled lower, and your eyes slightly widened to see a thick bulge in his pants. You suddenly realized how you had bent over so brazenly, and how you had no underwear whatsoever.

You closed the hood silently, not knowing exactly what to do now that he had seen you down there. The idea made you more moist, and you wondered how to resolve this. You looked up at him, seeing his eyes averting you, and decided the only way to fix it wasn’t to avoid it. You turned, looking up at him as you bit your lip.

“What’s wrong, Franklin? Shy?”

He removed his hand from his face, and his cheeks were a darker color showing his bashfulness, somewhat glaring down at you. “No.” He protested, yet still a little bashful.

You slowly kneeled in front of him, and his eyes widened as your hand traveled to his bulge. You licked your lips at the thought of his cock in your mouth, and his breath hitched again as you unzipped his jeans. Gingerly, you took out his appendage. It slightly twitched, growing a little larger as you licked the tip slowly while looking up into his eyes. He hissed, and groaned, his voice deep and guttural. The whole situation was making you wet, and you clenched your pussy in longing as you started to work your mouth around his cock. It was hard, pun intended, because of the girth and length, but you didn’t mind the challenge. You slobbered and sucked on his cock at a steady pace, and used your hands where you couldn’t.

He suddenly pulled at your hair, carefully pulling you off his cock. You looked up at him with a loud gasp, being breathless from the blowjob. Franklin smiled down at you before beginning to fuck your mouth at a steady pace. His large balls slapped against your chin, and you moaned at the insanity of it all. You swirled your tongue around his cock as he went in and out, and felt tears prick your eyes as he went deep inside your throat. He pulled out suddenly, jacking himself off before finishing on your open mouth. You closed your mouth as he sighed blissfully, swallowing the salty sweet goo.

You were a panting mess. Your face was wet, spit dripping down your chin, and your hair frizzy and not at all how it was before.

Franklin picked you up and bent you over the hood of the car, and you looked back at him in confusion.

He laughed at your expression, “What? You thought I was done?”

He pushed the jersey up, and started to rub his hand against your soaking pussy. You lowly hummed in pleasure as he softly inserted one digit through the fishnet, almost hesitant. “You’re really wet…”

You were about to egg him on when he withdrew and suddenly ripped open your fishnet stockings at your core. You groaned when you felt his tongue against it, and he started greedily eating at your juices which made you squeal in surprise.

“Oh, Franklin…” You mewled, and his tongue entered your hole. “Oh, god!”

His hand suddenly covered your mouth, and you looked up to see someone walking by the house, on a stroll. His cock poked at your entrance, and you instinctively arched your back against him, rubbing your pussy more against the tip.

Franklin hissed in pleasure, torn between mounting you there and taking you inside. Hesitantly, he completely took off his jersey you wore, and your breasts coldly pressed against the hood which hardened them. It was just too hot for him to pass up on the chance.

His hands roughly gripped your hips as he slowly began to enter inside, and you whimpered as your hole stretched, with a slight sting, to accommodate his size. He bottomed out slowly but surely, and he gave you a minute to adjust to it. A second barely even passed before you felt the pleasure explode inside you. He pulled out just to ram back inside roughly, and you moaned louder as his balls softly clapped against your clit.

“Fraaaankliiiiiinnn-“

In, out, in, out. He fucked you roughly against the hood of his car. He didnt even attempt to hide the fact he was having sex as some people walked by, wide-eyed at your loud moans and the way he held up his shirt between his teeth. It was an erotic sight, his jeans and boxers on the floor, both of your skin glistening as you both moaned and groaned at the feeling of his large cock entering in and out of your tight pussy. At first, he was silent, but then when he started to dirty talk to you; it was one of the hottest things you’d ever heard. The way his voice was strained, deep, and rough. It made you all the more wet.

“Fuck yeah, (Y/N). You’re taking it like a good girl. A good little slut.”

“I’m your little slut.” You opened your mouth in ecstasy with another moan, and you wondered how on earth it could be this good.

Every little grunt out of you with every thrust only made him fuck you harder. It was like every stroke was deeper, hotter, harder.

“Damn, (Y/N). Your pussy is so fucking tight.” He slightly dipped, and started fucking you again from a slightly different angle. 

“Ah!” You gasped loudly, his dick perfectly hitting your g-spot now.

“This is what you wanted all along, isn’t it? That’s why you snuck into my garage?” You whimpered, thinking back to how he made you so wantonly wet the minute you guys met. “To be bent over and fucked like a little slut.” You held your hand over your mouth, closing your eyes as you felt your body begin to tighten everywhere. You could feel it on the horizon, and all you needed was-

“Cum on my cock like a good girl, (Y/N).” He suddenly started fucking you as fast as he could, one hand pulling your hair back, one hand rubbing your right nipple profusely, and his thrusts like a jackhammer which pushed you over the edge.

“Ahhhh, Franklin!” You whined out needily as you felt the beginning of your release, and he smirked in triumph as you let out a long high-pitched moan as he slowly rode you to the end of your orgasm. He pulled out, wary to not over-stimulate you, and jacked off for a total of thirty seconds before finishing on your back. Some of his cum had even gotten in your hair, but at this point, you didn’t really mind.

You closed your eyes for a second, bliss raking your body all at once. One of the best fucks ever…

Franklin sighed, tired from the hour and a half of fucking, and pulled up his jeans. He looked at your slumped over form, spent and used, and slightly smiled.

You felt him gently pick you up, and you curled up against his chest sleepily. You came to in a bathtub, and started to panic for a second since you forgot where you were.

“Hey, relax.” You looked to his voice, and immediately calmed down. It was just Franklin. “Just wanted to help you get cleaned up.”

You nodded, still feeling a little weak from earlier. Softly, he ran a sponge, with soap, against your skin helping you to clean off all the cum from before. The best part was when he washed your hair, massaging your scalp in the best way.

Sometimes Franklin was too nice.

Once out of the bath, he gave you another shirt of his before leaving you to dry off and change. You yawned, your hair wet and damp as your feet softly tread against the cold tile while you walked to his bedroom. He was sitting back against the headboard in only boxers, and you smiled at him before cuddling up against him.

You grinned up at him, and he raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“You gonna tell me your secret now?”

_____

Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment telling me what you thought about it! Maybe even a kudos ✨ thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let me know if you enjoyed it, and feedback would be very appreciated! DM or comment any requests!


End file.
